


Training

by morningstar999



Series: Exploring the ways of our love [5]
Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: BT is naughty, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutt, Teasing, Training, human x robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: BT and Jack are back and hard at work in training but BT can't keep his hands off Jack!(a new chapter in 'exploring the ways of our love' series)
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall), BT-7274/Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Series: Exploring the ways of our love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097856
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first parts of the series (exploring the ways of our love) I recommend reading those first, though each one works fine on their own, there is a 'vague story' that follows through it.

Jack sat in the cockpit, a stern but eager look on his face under his helmet, BT was fully repaired a few weeks ago, and they were back into full training.

BT held a large wooden staff with padding on each end and opposite them was a yellow and black painted vanguard, with the same sort of staff.  
Today's trading was hand to hand combat-focused, the Pilots were to use the Titans like a true extension of their body and fight almost as if they were simply fighting another person.  
Whilst on a battlefield something like this was unlikely to happen it was good hand-eye coordination and good practice in using and operating their Titans on a finer level.

"So your the infamous Cooper and BT eh??" A female voice asked over coms; "Well I'm expecting a hell of a fight then but I reckon me a BEE can take ya!"  
"BEE? Good name for your Titan, too bad it'll have to be squashed like one!" Jack teased lightly, he'd found it common for Pilots to taunt each other even in training as a way of getting more passion and determination out of the other Pilot, and he was happy to play along and many of the Pilots were very competitive. 

BT flicked up an image of the pilot they were about to fight.  
"Amanda Ravenheart, a fairly new Militia Pilot who wants to one day be promoted into the SRS." BT explained to Jack.  
"She will be more trained than you but will also lack experience. Overall this should be a pretty equal match up." His voice rumbled throughout the cockpit.  
"You think we can take them BT?" Jack asked a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"Assuming I am allowed to help then there will be no question but that depends on Commander Briggs and any extra rules she decides to add."

Jack hummed as if summoned Briggs in her Titan MOB was heading in their direction from across the courtyard.  
"Old man, tin can! Old man tin can!" BEE yelled at BT with a taunting little waggle, the Titan had a young, almost childish female voice, and BT couldn't help but give an annoyed sound at the insult.  
"Settle down!" Commander Briggs voice echoed through the comms as MOB took their place just outside the combat circle, there was a hint of amusement in her voice, but both Titans stood to attention quickly.  
"I'm here to judge each round. Rules are pretty simple, aim to disarm, knock your opponent down or push them out of the ring. Aim to do as minimal damage as possible."  
Both her and MOB shot a look at BT, he had a reputation for getting damaged even if it wasn't always his fault.  
"Pilots are to remain in the cockpit and remain in control of their Titans at all times. If I catch a Titan cheating by taking control then there will be punishment for both titan and pilot."  
Both Titans and humans gave an affirmative 'yes mam'.  
"There's no time limit to each round, and you may start when ready."

Jack switched his focus towards the Titan opposite as BT silently gave him full control.  
Ravenheart took a few steps forward holing up BEE’s staff in both hands in a combat-ready stance, Jack carefully did the same as he walked forward slowly it suddenly felt like the lightest of touches ghosted over his abdomen and down to his groin.

Jack tensed up slightly not sure if he was imagining it.  
He pressed on only to be taken aback by Ravenheart suddenly charging BEE forward, staff ready to strike, he lifted up BT’s staff in time and as the staffs clashed together he most definitely had the sensation of something grabbing his flaccid member and pumping it ever so slowly.  
"BT!" He hissed ignoring the touches as he pushed back on the staff forcing his opposition to back of slightly, pulling her staff round for another swing it was all Jack could do to block it in time.  
On instinct he kicked out, hitting the other Titan’s leg and she stumbled backwards and moved her staff into a defensive position.  
Jack lunged them forward aiming to swing low and take out the Titans legs but as his swing lost momentum thanks to the fact the mischievous sensation was back again, so his swing was easily blocked.  
This time it felt almost like a tongue was licking and teasing the head of his cock and it twitched in excitement beginning to rise to attention under his Jumpsuit.

"BT stop it, the hell are you doing?!" Jack whined, suddenly feeling horny and frustrated.  
"Don't you remember?" BT teased, still toying with Jack through the link.  
"What are you.."  
Jack was suddenly cut off as a staff struck the side of the chassis causing the cockpit to shake.  
Quickly trying to focus back on the match he raised his own staff in defence only to find that Ravenheart had swung again but in the other direction smacking the back of BT's legs, which gave away and he fell to his knees.  
"That looks like match one to pilot Ravenheart!" Briggs announced. "Return to your starting positions."

Jack groaned hauling BT up, despite the fact, there was the sensation of something rubbing around his tight ring, as in the ‘invisible licker’ had placed a hand under his ass and was now adding more torment to the sucking.  
"BT seriously stop I..." He stammered as it felt like something pushed inside him. Part of him wondered if he needed to use their safeword, but a dark, lustful part of him didn’t really want BT to stop.  
BT could manipulate his very nerves and muscles through the link, so it felt real to Jack even if there was nothing there. Jack could also feel the rising lust from BT burning down the link, making him sweat.  
"Christ BT I know we haven't really had time to fuck since your new body but buddy we are supposed to be training." Jack headed them slowly back towards his starting point.  
"I know," BT replied lightly. "But I did say I was going to punish you for cumming early, and I thought it would be fun to see how well you can fight whilst I play with you." BT'S voice was low and sultry enough to make Jack’s cock twitch, as it was now pushed up against his jumpsuit almost painfully.  
Jack chuckled. "That's just cruel... " his voice hitched a little as the invisible finger found his sweet spot and rubbed it slowly. 

"Ready?! Commence the next round! "  
Jack snapped back into focus on the battle only to find BEE barreling towards them, he lifted up the staff just in time but was pushed back slightly.  
Ravenheart started her assault on Jack, blow after blow with the staff forcing Jack to slowly back up blocking the shots as he did.  
BT continued his mischievous behaviour focusing on the twitching and aching member as it pushed painfully against the clothes. Little touches and caresses assaulted it until Jack couldn't help but flinch violently as he gasped causing him to flail the Titans hand up in the air dropping the staff. Ravenheart took the opportunity to kick out pushing a stumbling BT outside of the ring.

"Round two to Pilot Ravenheart heart! Cooper you ok there? You don't seem to be focusing I was expecting better from you." Briggs asked slightly confused at the odd behaviour.  
Jack replied with shaky and heavy breath.  
"Sorry... Yeah... I'm fine... Just a new chassis and..."  
He cut off his transition so he could moan as it felt as if BT had pushed a nicely sized dildo inside.  
"God I need you so badly." BT couldn't help but mummer feeling Jack's growing pleasure was beginning to drive the titan crazy. Without realising it Jack was making BT's whole chassis twitch.

"Cooper. I don't know what's going on but get a short break, to get your brain back into focus. " Briggs announced, eyeing up the twitching titan, as it dawned on in her head what might just be going on.  
"Apologies Pilot Ravenheart and Bee, we will commence the training again in twenty minutes or so."  
Bee gave a salute and she and her Pilot moved off blissfully unaware that anything was wrong other than Jack seemingly having a few problems piloting a new chassis.

"Oh thank God let's go somewhere we can finish off," Jack muttered lightly.  
BT took control and started towards the gates of the training grounds but Briggs yelled at them through the comms.  
"Are you two screwing about whilst training?" She snapped.  
Both BT and Jack froze, even BT’s tormenting of Jack stopped.  
"I do not understand what you mean Commander." BT rumbled playing dumb.  
"Quit the innocent act BT you know exactly what I mean. I only let you two stay together because you both promised your relationship wouldn't affect your work."  
Jacks face was bright red under his helmet as the commander scorned them.  
"I... Sorry, mam... We just.."  
"Cooper there are no excuses for you two acting like sex-crazed kids whilst on training and in front of other people. Not everyone approves of titan, human relationships, it’s still a very new and very complicated issue... ."  
"I apologise, Commander" BT replied softly "It is entirely my fault, we have not had any... Personal time together lately and I was winding my Pilot up as an extra challenge...and to see him squirm, I did not process the idea at the time on how inappropriate this might have been." As the Titan explained both Jack’s and Briggs’s faces burned at the bluntness of it.  
"...There is a time and place where people do personal stuff together BT you know this... " Briggs replied sounding exasperated trying to not put images of BT and Jack being lewd in her mind, despite having fantasised about such things in the past.  
"Again I am sorry... But sex with Jack..."  
"BT, please!" Jack cried out, desperately "She doesn't need details."  
BT gave a bleep, he'd forgotten how embarrassed humans came when it came to discussing sex, something which puzzled him a little, it was a very natural and normal thing after all.  
"Just... Just go take a break and... Sort yourselves out, if I find you pulling a stunt like his again there will be hell to pay." Briggs still sounded exasperated softly banging her head against her chair as she did, still shocked at BT.  
Jack and BT headed off swiftly without another word.  
" I... Have several questions, Pilot. " MOB rumbled to the Commander as soon as they were gone. Briggs sighed.  
"Oh, I bet you do. Alright then fire away."

BT walked them to a quiet place behind a building, before quickly ordering Jack to take off his trousers and underwear. Jack did so hurriedly his cock was still semi-hard and glistened with pre-cum as he sat back in the cockpit chair.  
"We owe the Commander a big fruit basket or something in apology.'' Jack huffed as an invisible set of lips kissed up his legs and back onto his cock, which twitched as the nerves were stimulated.  
"How mortified about this whole situation you were was a fine addition to my punishment though..." BT mussed.  
Jack bit his lip as a new wave of pleasure began to build up.  
"Yeah, but you were just as embarrassed..." His breathing hitched as his tight ring stretched out and it felt like something large was working back inside him. He lifted his hips up moaning as the sensation of thrusting began.  
"Admittedly yes..." BT's words stuttered as Jack's pleasure bled through the link making his processors struggle.  
"I... Will... Endeavour to behave more whilst working... I should have thought of a better punishment but seeing you squirm under pressure was too...delicious.." The Titan made a pleasing sound a cross between a sigh and pure lust.  
Jack's breathing was becoming heavy once again.  
" Fu... Yeah, we will... Talk later... " The Pilot's mind was becoming hazy as the thrusting sped up and he could no longer focus on the conversation, after so much tormenting during the training Jack was already getting close to reaching an orgasm, his whole body craving it.  
"Seeing you in the cockpit like this... Your body squirming in pleasure for me, your gaping ass, and pulsing cock... Fuck I wish there was a way to really be inside you!" BT's voice was low and dripping with desire.  
Jack nodded, having BT really inside him in any way would be something amazing. He bucked his hips up more in time with the invisible thrusting, BT’s voice and dirty talk adding to his excitement.  
"I hope I put on a good show…’cus I'm... Close '' Jack huffed closing his eyes unable to focus much is vision and mind swimming with pleasure.

"Oh, it's... A hell of a show..." BT purred forcing the Pilots ass to contact more, Jack cried out in pleasure as he felt like he was being filled by an inhumanly large member, which caused him to come apart, his body shuddered and contracted as his seed split out over his legs from his red and pulsing cock.  
BT had to mute himself in order not to cry out as his system was filled with Jack’s pleasure causing the Titan to lean against the wall, half his systems shut down as he rode out the shared orgasm.  
Jack slumped in the chair as the sensations from BT faded and they both were silent for a few moments as they basked in the bliss that came after the high.

After a short while Jack sighed grabbing some wipes he kept under the seat he cleaned himself of quickly and re-dressed.  
"Come on lover we should get back." Jack grinned as he settled back into the chair.  
BT made a happy humming sound and bushed himself down a little before moving off and taking them slowly back towards the training grounds.  
"Punishment successful," BT noted. "IF I ever need to torment you like that again I will make sure we are off duty."  
"One day I'm gonna figure out a way to get my revenge, you know that right?!" Jack teased, BT chuckled a little.  
"Noted. Though I doubt you will not succeed."  
"Challenge accepted buddy! Just you wait!"

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be my best work as i wrote it when horribly ill XD
> 
> anyway if you did like it please kudos and leave a comment.
> 
> more BT/Jack will be coming in the future. :D


End file.
